I need OC's
by XRyuraX
Summary: I need OC's for my new story, look inside for what i am looking for and please know the story will be M rated
1. Chapter 1

Kira: Okay so i need a few OC's for my new story but i have a few things you need to understand, they must be demons, over the age of 16 and you must know that most of them are going to die. So if you don't like this please do not submit a OC please, thank you.

* * *

OC submission form

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexual orientation:

Type of demon:

Special power(s):

Appearance

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Lip colour:

Reg. Outfit

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

Other

Personality:

Bio:

Weapon:


	2. Chapter 2

Kira: Okay so these are the oc's i have so far and i still need some more

OkamiAmaterasuLuver

Name: Rin Nanase

Nickname:

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Sexual orientation: Bisexual but leaning more towards guys

Type of demon: Azrael, an Angel of Death but takes the form of a human unless thrown into the underworld.

Special power(s): Has the power to see people's age and life span, but it's a blessing and a curse because he knows how long his lovers have left to live. He also has the power to use his blood as a weapon.

Appearance: 5'10,

Hair colour: raven black hair

Hair style: Punk undercut with fohawk

Eye colour: deep dark sea blue

Skin tone: pale tone

Lip colour: nude pink

Reg. Outfit

Top: Plain long sleeve shirts and a white denim vest with black angel wings on the back

Bottom: dark blue or black skinny jeans

Shoes: black converse or combat boots

Accessories: Has snakebite piercings and a few piercings on his ears, and scars on his wrists.

Makeup: none

Other

Personality: Rin is sweet and caring despite his appearance. He is not afraid to speak up or get into a fight to protect his friends and his lover. He is willing to die just to keep them safe.

Bio: Rin was born on September 21 from a human father, and the princess of hell. They raised Rin in the human world, but taught him how to control being an Azrael, and with his blood power can cause a lot of trouble. People made fun of him during school because of his scars. He had to move schools many times but the bullying always followed, and one day he snapped. He sent a boy to hell.  
After that, he moved on his own to (wherever your setting is) to go to college for Art.  
He has had a few lovers in his life, but nothing to serious.

Weapon: A big, black heavy scythe/sword like Pyramid Head's from Silent Hill. He only uses his blood power when he absolutely needs to

Twixlett

Name: Yumiko

NN: Yumi

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Type of demon: Dark Angel

Special Powers: Can cast evil spells to damage, injure. ( If really angry, maybe ones to kill )

Apperance: Skinny & tall. Has large black wings that reach to about 5 meters but easily fold up so they look small and thin. Wears a long black hooded cloak. She has the hood down around familiar people, always has it up in battle. She also wears a black one piece, that rather looks like a swim suit. Has black fabric ankle boots and has a purple belt that hangs loosely around her waist.

Hair Colour: Midnight Blue

Hair Style: The back - Hangs loosely at the middle of her back. The Front - Hangs just below chest. Her fringe covers her left eye.

Skin: Pale

Lips: Dark Red

Other features: Has human sized ears but are pointed like elf ears. Has big eyes. Eyelashes are thick and black.

Bio: Lived with her parents until aged 8. Dark Angels used to roam the above ground lands, until they were pushed underground by the Humans. Many children were captured and Yumi was one of them. The children were put straight into military training, learning to use their powers and skills in combat. The humans thought that they'd become a powerful race. Aged 12, she escaped her captors and ran away in hope to find her friends and family. After a year she was still unsuccessful and gave up. Aged 15 she gained the name 'Lone Darkess' in many towns and villages, her true identity was unknown by anyone. She lived by stealing, occasionally buying, and kills anyone that's in her way.

Weapon: Best with a bow'n'arrow but pretty good with two swords. wears swords in a cross on her back, her arrow bag sits over that and her bow sitsin her arrow bag.


End file.
